What happened to you? Work In Progress
by Na0takun
Summary: Haruko comes back for Naota...and his help. Will Naota be able to help her? I dont know! Read it!
1. Default Chapter

Hey peoples! Wazzzzzzzzup? Well this is my first story. If it sucks.Tell me! I'll work harder on my next one. Reviews Now!!!

WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?

Chap 1. The day everything turned upside down.

Naota was on his way home on the last day of school, partially happy for once. He hasn't been to happy about anything since Haruko left back into space after The Pirate King, Atomsk. He was graduating into 9th grade now. He had grown more muscular and taller over the few years in hope of Haruko coming back, that he would look his best. He has been alone too when Haruko left for most of the girls were still creeped out about him kissing an alien and being played with by a girl a few years older then him. He headed into his room and finds something there that wasn't there before. He found his old guitar. "How the hell..." he said to himself. He picked it up and plucked a few of the strings.

"Takkun...Taaakkun.."

Naota shoots his head back to his window, which flew open when those words were said. "I miss her way to much.Maybe I should just move on. She isn't coming back. I should know that by now." Naota said with some regret in his voice towards the end. He tried to think of a logical explanation for those words. He concluded it with him just thinking of her. After he pulled out his homework and did one problem he heard these words

"LUNCHTIME!"

As he turned his head back, he was knocked unconscious by no one other than...Haruko.


	2. Why did you come back?

Sorry Chap. 1 was kinda short.Like I said, First Fanfic. Well don't worry you'll be satified. Trust me.

Chap. 2: Why did you come back?

Naota awoke in a dark alley somewhere by the river. He looked around and saw that he was handcuffed at his feet and hands. He was taken here by Haruko, but for what? "Haruko! Where are you!?!?"

"Oh Takkun you look manly.Your still easy to hit though" she giggles

"H-h-h-aruko!?!its really you!"

"Of course silly. What have you been up too? The girls are clingin' to ya aren't they? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"No,not really"goes back to being his old, stubborn self "Anyways, why did you handcuff me and bring me to an abandoned alley by the river? How can I help you now?"

"Takkun,you have to help me again.For old times sake?"

"I asked you, How can I help you? Do you want me to find Atomsk again? Or pilot Canti to get something you need? Why is it always about you? Why can't it be about us! I mean...um...Never mind! God! Un cuff me NOW!"

"I can't do that Takkun. I want your help.I don't need it.I want it." She kneels down besides him looking at him seriously-like "I know you've missed me. I have a little too." Gets a little more serious "Now you wana know what I need your help with right? Well,you gotta come with me...to space"

END

(Reviews Please!)


	3. Space what a dull place

Hey people! Were a bit way into the story! Haha! Well,heres #3. REVIEWS PLEEEASE!

Chapter 3: Space, what a dull place. (I couldn't think of anything better)

After being un-cuffed by Haruko, Naota walked with Haruko back to the bakery and up to his room quietly as possible so they would not disturb Kamon or Grandpa. Haruko looked around his room.

"Haven't changed it in a while huh, Takkun?"

Naota looks over at her "No, not really.I just cleaned up your mess, housemaid.So why did you want to come back here? Did you like, leave something?"

"I actually did, but it was just an excuse to come back here to see you, Takkun." She smiles at him. She leans over and kisses him on the cheek and says, "Lets go Takkun."

A while later, they had flown into space on the vespa. Naota says, "Wow,so this is space huh? Wow,it looks boring"

"It is, but not with you here now Takkun!" She lets go of the controls and turns around and kisses him. "Now Takkun, when you land on the planet, Canti will come and help you out."

"Huh?" Naota only has time to say that as Haruko picks him up and throws him into the cold, nothingness of deep space.


	4. Why Me?

Yo...I'm back Bizzatch! Reveiws please...good ones...I hope. Well....heres Chap. 4.

Chapter 4: Why Me?

After Naota awoke hours later after he has passed out while entering the atmosphere of the strange planet, he felt like complete shit. As he sat up, he felt great pain. He looked down to try and find the source of the pain but found a note pinned to his shirt. It was from Haruko and it said:

"Dear my little Takkun,

If you're still alive and find this not, Canti is on his way! P.S. Sorry if you're dead Takkun, but remember, I said that I don't need your help, I want it. So your expendable! MUWHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Later,

Haruko"

Naota quickly threw the note behind him still hurting from the fall.

"That Bitch! Why the hell did she do this!? Why isn't Canti here yet?! And...where the hell am I?" He felt his ribs feeling the pain rushing from his chest region, and he found that the pain was coming from a broken rib. He lifted his sweater off and found out that the broken rib was sticking through his chest, spreading blood all the way down his body making him dizzy. He quickly passed out from loss of blood afterwards.

He awoke hours later with Canti standing besides him, blood on his hands. "Heh...took you long enough Canti." Naota said with a little happiness in his voice for once. He looked at his chest again and saw that his shirt was off. He saw that Canti had fixed him all back up. And he had cleaned the blood off too. "Thanks Canti...I owe you one...really." Canti stared at him as he always did.

Naota looked over him and said "Well...how the hell are you going to tell me what to do next if you cant talk? Hm? God damn that Haruko. You always do this to me! Why Me!?!? Why Me Haruko!?!?!" Canti pushes a button on his arm and his screen lights up. Haruko appears in her underwear smiling. Naota's eyes were glued to the screen (as would be mine...heh).

"Hey Takkun,

Pay attention and stop undressing me with your eyes my little Takkun" She giggles." You must infiltrate the fortress just over that hill behind you. After you do...you get an other friendly video." She reaches back and undoes her bra, holding it in place. "If you fail Takkun.... I'm going to KILL you! Heheh." She laughs that lest go of her bra just as the video ends.

"DAMNIT!"


	5. Chapter 5: Intermission

Chapter 5: Intermission

Well, this is na0takun adding a new intermission to his story. If anyone wants to see this story continued, please just review this.


	6. Chapter 6: Reflections

Well, after a year of procrastinating, I am finally back after viewer demand. It's been a while, so if the characters don't seem like they were, blame time. And, the story might be a bit messed, but whatever

(((I DON'T OWN FLCL, Gianax does. I wish I did.)))

CHAPTER VI: Reflections.

"Damnit!" Naota yelled, a bit louder then he probably should have, but he could not have helped it. As Canti flew off into the vast sky, the pain in Naota's chest came back with a numbing pain. Naota fell to the ground, clinching his chest, trying to hold back the pain. But, he soon subsume to the pain. He laid his head down on the reddish colored sand hill and passed into his own subconscious. (In other words, he's dreaming)

"Five years ago, in a town called Mabase, Japan, that's were it all started." Naota appears back in Mabase, just as it, and he, looked those said five years ago. "That one, fateful day on that damn bridge, that's where it all started. When she came into my life. And, that day, that's when she made my life a living hell for myself, and the town." Naota clinches his head. "My head still hurts. The M.O. Field gives me constant headaches. Things are still trying to get through my head. She could have, no, Should have helped me with this, but did she? No. She abandoned me. She just fled out of my life. Years have past…nothing else has happened. She will never come back."

Naota starts to walk down a crowded street, filled with residents of the town. "People have forgotten what I did for this town, this world even. I saved them. All of them. And they just treat me like another other kid. Like I'm nothing special. My social life pretty much ended after the final day of her being in my presence. I was considered a 'Freak' because A. I kissed an Alien B. I kissed a girl older then me. And C. I turned into a super guy with extraordinary powers and flew around wielding a double guitar. Yeah…I guess people don't like that. I was the only person I could talk to about anything. Kamon wasn't the same after she left. And, I couldn't really ever talk to grandpa, anyways. But now I can't talk with him. He died of a heart attack two years to the day after she left. I can't help but feel that she was responsible."

Naota starts to fly at supersonic speeds over the ocean. He then lands in America, right on the pitchers mound in Yankee stadium. His brother smirks at him as he tightens his grip on his red aluminum bat. Naota throws a fastball, and Tasku smacks it right outta the park. Home Run. "Speaking of Heart Attack, Mamimi actually found my brother in America. I got a call on the third anniversary of her leaving. I can't remember exactly, but this is the best I can do. 'Hey little Bro! What's up? I hope stuffs going good…but I gotta talk to ya. Um…Mamimi came to America, I guess after something weird happened to you? Before you tell me what happened…she said that you were hitting on her when you were 13, and like biting her earlobes and hugging her? What's that about?" I…Hate…Mamimi. She is hiding her secret. But whatever. I guess Mamimi and Tasku are going back out together, along with that other girlfriend of his. Yeah…fun for him…" Naota smirks at that last statement as he throws a strike against his brother.

Naota awakens rather quickly as he is thrown into a cell in the so-called fortress. ' It isn't a fortress, it's a goddamn spaceship!' Naota thinks to himself. "Where Am I?" Naota manages to say before he is slapped upside the head. And, apparently, the wound had opened back up on his side.

"Shut it, human" says one of the guards. They must of heard him when he yelled earlier. He looked like a human, but a little off. His eyes were yellow and his hair was a shade of pink, but on the white side…

"The queen wants to speak with you. So shut it." He says as he leaves the room and stands directly outside of the door. He bows before Naota hears a familiar voice

"Arise. Please stand. It is now break time for you. I need privacy with this human." The queen says as she steps into the room and closes the door behind her. And the queen removes her headpiece and Naota's eyes widen.

The queen is Haruko.


End file.
